Fríos ojos hambrientos
by Girl Magic del Anime
Summary: [Hinata x Gaara] [Songfic]Los ojos del desierto hambrientos descansan sobre la silueta de la mujer deseada, aplacan el hambre y cobra calidez su alma [mínimo subido de tono, mínimo]


**Soy §Girl Magic del Anime§ con un songfic de una de mis parejas favoritas, el tema es de **Eric Carmen y se llama Hungry eyes cuya traducción seria ojos hambrientos. Espero les guste. Es un adelanto al 14 de Febrero, y levemente subido de tono.

**

* * *

**

_**Fríos ojos hambrientos**_

_**I capitulo**_

_**(Único)**_

**

* * *

**Aun recordaba su pequeño cuerpo arrinconado entre el suyo, sólo habían pasado unos minutos. No entendía como sus sentimientos ganaron estrepitosamente a toda la frialdad acumulada por años y años de odio. 

Pero fue así…cayó en uno de los pecados más grandes…incluso para alguien como él, un ser que conocía la muerte, la sangre y todas las atrocidades del mundo.

Caer en ese paraíso no fue difícil.

Y es que aquellos ojos de nieve y pureza aplacaron el vivo fuego interior que lo abrazaba cada día, y terminaron con el hambre que lo devoraba.

_**I've been meaning to tell you  
I've got this feelin' that won't subside  
I look at you and I fantasize  
You're mine tonight  
Now I've got you in my sights**_

_Hace tiempo que quiero contarte que  
Lo que siento no se apagara  
Te miro y sueño  
Que esta noche eres mía  
Tengo la mira puesta en ti_

La noche era joven…

Había dicho palabras que escaparon de su corazón de hielo, por la suavidad de aquellas emociones de miel.

Aun mantenía aprisionados aquellos puros labios adormecidos por haberlos cansado de tanto besarlos

Si… besar a Hinata se había convertido en algo que no abandonaría ni aunque Shukaku lo torturara eternamente.

Dejando pasar inútilmente bastantes años, antes de tenerla así…como estaba ahora. Y era que la ojiblanco era la única cura para su alma atormentada y herida por años de soledad.

Había deseado tanto tenerla para él, no como algo posesivo. Sino que sintiera cuanto la necesitaba, cuanto la deseaba. Cuanto sus ojos hambrientos la siguieron por los pasillos, acechándola y clamando lo que sus pequeños oídos habían capturado en susurros.

La joven suspiró levemente mientras dejaba que el siguiera besándola de esa manera tan devastadoramente sensual, como únicamente él podía hacerlo.

"Gaara-kun…eto…Gaa…ra"

Apenas podía pronunciar su nombre entre los besos apasionados que el arrebataba de sus ya hinchados labios.

Calló embrujada ante aquellos acuosos ojos acechadores, y no era por algo simple. Era porque le había entregado su corazón.

Su corazón estaba bailando en la peligrosa tormenta de arena de aquel misterioso ninja.

_**With these hungry eyes  
One look at you and I can't disguise  
I've got hungry eyes  
I feel the magic between you and I**_

_Con estos ojos hambrientos  
Te miro y no puedo ocultar que  
Tengo los ojos hambrientos  
Siento la magia entre tú y yo_

Por un momento se detuvo mientras sus alientos se mezclaban entre si, y entre la brisa nocturna proveniente del desierto.

Entreabrió sus ojos lentamente tratando de controlarse y mirando detenidamente a la joven mujer en el lecho que estaba a su completa merced, y que se estremecía tiernamente ante su penetrante mirada.

" ¿Todo bien?...Hinata-chan"

La pregunta escapó maliciosamente de la boca, sabía la respuesta. Pero era una tentación bastante placentera escuchar su melodiosa voz agitada por sus besos.

"H-Hai"

La respuesta lo golpeo suave en el rostro mientras las femeninas mejillas se teñían de rosa rápidamente.

Le encantaba aquel gesto infantil. Aunque no lo admitiría ante nadie.

Sonrió malignamente, mientras aquellos ojos de nieve lo miraban con curiosidad. Rápidamente enterró su rostro en el suave cuello de la joven y lo beso con devoción sintiendo la respiración aumentar con notable rapidez.

Guiado por ello, se aferro a la pequeña cintura de la joven, deseando que ese momento nunca terminara.

Deseando que no fuera prohibido besar y acariciar aquel suave y acogedor cuerpo de suave marfil.

_**I wanna hold you so hear me out  
I wanna show you what love's all about  
Darlin' tonight  
Now I've got you in my sights**_

_Quiero abrazarte, escúchame  
Quiero enseñarte de qué trata el amor  
Esta noche cariño  
Ahora tengo la mira puesta en ti_

Lo abrazó acariciando sus rojizos cabellos y sintiendo por primera vez el total contacto entre sus cuerpos sin la mayor parte de la ropa.

Nunca se había sentido tan feliz, lo había necesitado durante tanto tiempo. Y que el la hubiera atrapado facilitaba las cosas.

Ya que lo necesitaba, ahora le entregaría todo su cariño.

Necesitaba demostrarle que aquel tatuaje que ahora besaba sobre su frente húmeda tenía un claro significado para ella.

Miró con inquisición aquellos estallidos de fuego que se aferraban a su apuesto rostro, los retiro con amabilidad con su mano para después deslizarla por el ya desnudo torso del ninja de la arena, en una dulce caricia.

Ante aquella tibieza no pudo más que sonreír, sintiéndose por primera vez en un lugar que sentía como hogar, un hogar para estar acogida. Sin ser recriminada por sus actos y a veces por su torpeza.

Volvió a besar su cuello gruñendo suavemente y dejo que lo hiciera, porque a pesar de todo lo que le hubieran dicho de el. Nada encajaba.

Él no era un demonio…para ella era un ángel del desierto que la acogía con sus alas rotas. Y la necesitaba tanto como ella necesitaba de su fuerza.

Sintió con emoción como el la estrechaba aun más en un abrazo más intimo y cercano, que hizo que su garganta se agitara en un leve gemido.

Gaara acarició el contorno de su rostro para que se calmara, mientras la brisa agitaba las cortinas. Suspiro levemente mientras sentía como el depositaba un suave beso en su frente para luego apartar algunos de sus largos cabellos oscuros.

Él lo hacía con cariño, con una especie de devoción que pudo apreciar en aquellos ojos rodeados de los círculos negros.

Seguido de eso aquella mano que la acaricio gentilmente comenzó a bajar y a acariciar lentamente hacia abajo, hasta posarse con propiedad en su cadera, para después volver a penetrarla con aquella mirada de secreto que tanto lo caracterizaba, siendo la oscuridad un factor que empeoraba las cosas para ella y su nerviosismo.

_**With these hungry eyes  
One look at you and I can't disguise  
I've got hungry eyes  
I feel the magic between you and I  
I've got hungry eyes  
Now I've got you in my sights  
With those hungry eyes  
Now did I take you by surprise**_

_Con estos ojos hambrientos  
Te miro y no puedo ocultar que  
Tengo los ojos hambrientos  
Siento la magia entre tú y yo  
Tengo los ojos hambrientos  
Ahora tengo la mira puesta en ti  
Con esos ojos hambrientos  
Ahora te pillé desprevenida  
_

Siguió con labios ávidos el mismo camino seguido por su mano, ayudado de la arena que apartaba con suavidad y rapidez las telas que cubrían aquel tentador sendero.

Acorto al mínimo la distancia que había entre ellos, fijando su atención en el rostro de la Hyuuga. Que le devolvía la mirada con la sorpresa en su rostro. Sonrojándose aun más mientras la seguía mirando y desnudando.

Esas extrañas sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo como fuego, quemándole las venas y haciendo su sangre hervir.

Pero también había una especie de suavidad que se amoldaba con lentitud en su pecho, incluso algo de gratitud.

Pero de pronto la confusión lo atrapo, para que ella. Una mujer tan pura y suave dejara que él la tocara…

Después de todo era un asura, alguien que se amaba a si mismo. No confiaba en nada ni en nadie, solo existía para matar a los demás y demostrar así su existencia.

Demostrar que estaba vivo

Pero ella…

Hinata lo observo mientras el bajaba la mirada ahora vacía, atrajo su rostro hacia si y lo beso, no importándole aun la permanencia de la armadura de arena.

Siguió con suaves besos hasta la cicatriz donde dejo sus labios suavemente y los separo de la piel

_  
**I need you to see  
This love was meant to be**_

_Necesito que veas que  
Este amor esta escrito_

" Lo que siento esta aquí…y como ves, nadie podrá borrarlo"

El brillo volvió con fuego a los ojos verde marinos del portador del demonio de la arena.

Después de aquellas palabras el pelirrojo sintió como su armadura caía hacia los lados, dejando al descubierto la verdadera piel. La joven no tuvo miedo, sino al contrario le sonrió suavemente, como solo su sonrisa hacia que aquel corazón antes solitario latiera con más fuerza al saber que era verdad, que ella estaba viva y que estaba a su lado.

Sintió como la pequeña y tibia mano de Hinata se acercaba a su pecho deslizándose hacia donde su corazón latía. Tomo aquella mano y la llevo a sus labios donde deposito un beso.

"ya no sangra ahí…ya no duele"

Y por primera vez sonrió, algo que nació de su corazón ya curado. La verdad que una vez su tío le confió cobro sentido

"**_Las heridas que mas duelen son las del corazón, y esas heridas solo otra persona las puede curar, y el mejor remedio es el amor."_**

Ella lo había curado, y lo seguía haciendo.

Pero el también fue preso de la vergüenza, por primera vez su rostro se cubrió con rubor.

Debido a una pequeña risa de la joven que besaba, subió la mirada y la contemplo…nunca había visto nada más hermoso…

Su desnudes provoco en el saciedad, pero a la vez aumento su hambre…

Sus ojos se cubrieron de fuego que derritió el hielo en su mirada como una tormenta de pasión.

Y se dejo guiar por sus deseos a través de aquel cuerpo, saciándose de él. Descubriendo cada rincón, cada curva, por completo.

Dejando que su alma se deslumbrara con su belleza, con su tierna timidez. Y con los suspiros que arrancaba por cada impulso en ir aun más allá, acariciando… tocando.

Y siendo parte de ella, en una tormenta de placer y paz.

_  
**I've got hungry eyes  
One look at you and I can't disguise  
I've got hungry eyes  
I feel the magic between you and I  
I've got hungry eyes  
Now I've got you in my sights  
With those hungry eyes  
Now did I take you by surprise  
With my hungry eyes  
I need...  
Hungry eyes  
Now I've got you in my sights  
With my hungry eyes**_

_Con estos ojos hambrientos  
Te miro y no puedo ocultar que  
Tengo los ojos hambrientos  
Siento la magia entre tú y yo  
Tengo los ojos hambrientos  
Ahora tengo la mira puesta en ti  
Con esos ojos hambrientos  
Ahora te pillé desprevenida  
Con mis ojos hambrientos  
Necesito…  
Ojos hambrientos  
Ahora tengo la mira puesta en ti  
Con mis ojos hambrientos_

La luz del sol del desierto molestó sus ojos hasta que pudo abrirlos y aunque intento moverse no pudo, escucho el suave quejido y se encontró con aquel cuerpo sobre el suyo.

Una especia de felicidad y calma lo rodeo mientras estrechaba con propiedad a la joven mujer desnuda entre sus brazos

Por primera vez, había tenido una noche sin pesadillas. Había sido una noche en que se sintió en el cielo. Abrazado por una diosa.

Una diosa que no dejaría que nadie le arrebatara de su lado, porque si alguien lo intentara seria sepultado y torturado por su arena.

Subió una de sus manos del cómodo lugar donde reposaban y aparto algunos cabellos de noche que ocultaban aquel tierno rostro a su mirada.

"Ohayo…Gaara-kun"

Murmuro moviéndose levemente de aquel acogedor lugar, abrió un níve ojo mirando al hombre que la sostenía entre sus brazos.

"dime Gaara…"

Respondió el aludido con un tono de voz ronco, que hizo estremecer a Hinata en aquel instante, produciendo que su nerviosismo emergiera.

"p-pero…"

Trato de justificar el calificativo de su nombre, pero no pudo al ver un brillo malicioso en los ojos verdes del ninja de la aldea de la Arena.

"anoche lo dijiste perfectamente…y muchas veces"

"mmm….."

Se sonrojo mientras bajaba el rostro y lo apoyaba en el pecho tibio, entreteniéndose en acariciar la piel. Tratando de no avergonzarse aun más recordando con nitidez las escenas pasadas, y la variedad de tonos con que pronuncio el nombre del pelirrojo.

Pero fue interrumpida al sentir unos cálidos labios en su frente que demandaron que levantara su rostro.

Y cuando lo hizo volvió a estremecerse de manera intensa al percatarse del significado de su mirada.

Era por ella…

Y lo que demostraban era hambre…que iba aumentando mientras la acercaba y se apoderaba de sus labios.

Eran ojos hambrientos…

**

* * *

**

_**Agradezco a todos de antemano **_

**§The Girl Magic and Mystic of the anime§**


End file.
